


Getting your attention was never this hard

by bobleak



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghost!Shane, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobleak/pseuds/bobleak
Summary: Shane was murdered at a shoot.Ryan takes back everything he ever said about the supernatural Shane was right. It was another living human who killed his friend, not a ghost.Funnily enough, Shane is also taking back everything he ever said about the supernatural.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for solvedthebuzz on tumblr

He wakes up on Ryan's sofa and has no idea how he got there.

He remembers being on an investigation. He remembers the squatter, remembers the threat of metal against his throat and then nothing.

It's probably just his brain blocking it out. He's definitely read somewhere the brain blocks out traumatic memories to protect people and almost getting murdered in a fake haunted house probably constitutes traumatic.

His limbs feel heavy as he sits up, whatevers happened since he is definitely feeling it. It's fine he'll make a coffee then Ryan can fill in the blanks for him and they can just go back to normal.

He reluctantly pulls himself to his feet dragging himself to the kitchen slowly. When he reaches the coffee machine he goes to open the cupboard and his hand goes straight through it.

Oh this better not be happening. There is no fucking way this is happening. If he died in Carolina how is he even here? This is bullshit of the highest order!

Ryan chooses that moment to enter the kitchen.


	2. Notice me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short beware the angst I guess

 

"Ryan!"

He doesn't respond. Of course he doesn't respond. If they've proven anything with unsolved it's that Ryan can't hear ghosts, just fucking radio interference. He always goes on about getting 'feelings' and shit when they're in haunted locations, so he tries grabbing his friends shoulder. His hand runs straight through it because of course it does.

Ryan feels a shiver run through him. He looks around the apartment to work out where the draught came from. It's almost funny, a mere week ago he would have sworn his apartment was haunted, but he knew better now. Ironically, Shane would be proud.

An overwhelming wave of grief hits him and he sits at his dining table head in hands. It's all his fault.

He chose the place, he wrote the episode, he started the goddamn series, and as proud as he had been of the shows success it all seemed worthless. No, worse than that. It was all his fault Shane was dead. He almost wishes he still believed in ghosts just so he could tell him how sorry he was.

He'd whispered it at the funeral, tears staining his cheeks. Even fucking Sara seemed more put together than him. She told him it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't to know, that Shane would forgive him.

He had to excuse himself to vomit.

  
He didn't deserve this kindness. He'd indirectly killed his best friend, if anything he should have been killed, why did he always make Shane walk into rooms first in case a ghost caught him? He wishes it had been a ghost, he truly does maybe then he'd still be here but Shane was right. Ghosts aren't real. It's humans he should have been afraid of this whole time.

Shane watches his best friend quietly sob into his kitchen table and feels his heart clench, which is ridiculous, he clearly doesn't even have a heart anymore, but he somehow knows that he just needs Ryan to notice him.

He can't rest until he does.


	3. Can't move a scrap let alone a mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane desperately tries to get Ryan's attention.

It's been a week and he is going to scream. Great, he probably could and nobody would hear him, because ghosts are just as useless as Ryan thought they were. He's been trying to move this goddamn post it note for seven days. It's light as a feather, in his opinion it should be easy.

Ryan is, well Ryan's a mess. He hasn't left the house in a week. He's living off what looks like a burrito a day that he's ordering in, and that's it. It's not his Ryan. His Ryan is always working on something: a new episode, helping a friend with a project, a fucking basketball game ANYTHING.

Shane likes to think he's laid back but his intense frustration at his inability to help his best friend is overpowering. He finally just fucking screams. Ryan doesn't respond. Of course he doesn't. Ryan can't hear him. He glares at the post it and to his immense suprise it rises from the counter.

Ryan glances up and rubs his eyes. By the time he looks back Shane had dropped the post it. He feels like he's been working out for hours not just lifting a tiny scrap of paper not for the first time he mourns the fact he can't sleep anymore as he sits on the ground awaiting Ryan's inevitable freak out.

**Author's Note:**

> Never happened don't own them etc


End file.
